Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to data communications. More particularly, the present invention relates to circuitry for data communications between integrated circuit devices.
Description of the Background Art
High-speed data links are used to communicate data between integrated circuit devices in a system. Serial interface protocols have been developed at increasingly fast data-rates for such high-speed links.